


《凶手》

by baowenluotuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baowenluotuo/pseuds/baowenluotuo
Summary: 写完了，故事的氛围不大开朗，希望没有影响到读者的情绪。另：本故事纯属虚构，切勿细思、带入、体验、模仿，感谢阅读！





	《凶手》

01

南方的秋季，淫雨霏霏。  
城郊的出租房里，空调开了祛湿嗡嗡吹着，空气仍旧泛着潮湿。

聂平坐在床头岔开腿，将手肘杵在膝盖上，鼓捣一个吹风机，他要吹干一双鞋子。  
三天前，他有了出门走走的想法，却面临阻碍——没有干净的鞋。  
聂平许久不曾出门了。千元一双的鞋子是小泽送给他的生日礼物，曾经备受珍爱，如今不仅旧了，还蒙上了一层灰。  
真是太久没有走出去了！

外出要穿鞋，没鞋不外出。  
聂平有了出门的想法，便着手刷了鞋。白色的鞋子包好纸巾晾在窗台上，三天不见日头不干，反而更加潮湿。  
阴湿的环境生出一股子霉味儿，聂平难得地产生了点儿厌恶的情绪。他不喜欢这种味道，不知道发霉的究竟是鞋子，还是自己。  
连续三天的阴雨已经拖光了聂平外出的欲望，不过他仍想将这双鞋吹干。

热风将苍白的手吹红，鞋子发出了类似焦糊的味道，却总也驱不散那一股潮湿。聂平耐心耗尽，丢了风筒在地上，仰面躺下来不动了。

发霉就发霉吧，好像也没有那样难以忍受。

风声一停，房间内显出另一种声音，有规律的刀削声。  
段雨泽蹲在房间的一角削土豆皮，灰不溜秋的土豆长满了狰狞的芽，段雨泽见聂平停了，便开始抱怨：“实在是发太多芽了，有毒，我还是出去买点新的吧。”

聂平似乎睡着了，段雨泽却知道他没有睡。自打进了雨季，这人一天二十四小时有二十三小时用来放空，余下一小时吃饭、做爱，也是够紧张。  
段雨泽从前也不是太多话的人，但同伴沉默成了空气，他终于受不住安静了，总想要找些话来说。  
不过基本上都是些自言自语。

“好吧，好吧，”他自己回答，“外面下着雨不好出去，而且市场上的土豆也一定发芽了。”

“可是出门不一定要买土豆呀，我之所以削土豆，难道不是因为家里只剩下土豆了吗？”段雨泽回归本身。

“那也不要出门，下雨，外面湿。”再次自问自答。

“发芽的土豆吃了会有什么症状？”

“吃了发芽的土豆啊……”段雨泽卡了一下，他发现前面的问题不是自己问的，聂平竟然说话了。

“我百度一下！”这人说话可是开了金口，段雨泽决定认真对待。  
他搜了搜词条：土豆发芽不能吃，土豆内含有的龙葵素有毒，发芽的土豆含有大量的龙葵素。  
龙葵素中毒的症状：恶心、呕吐、腹痛、腹泻等胃肠道病症状，以及呼吸中枢麻痹的症状，呼吸困难、抽搐、丧失意识甚至死亡。

“死亡……太严重了。”聂平说。

段雨泽站了起来：“那我出去买菜。”

“把发芽的地方削干净，煮的时候记得加点醋。”聂平说。

段雨泽叹气，他死宅一个，面对聂平依旧甘拜下风。  
将削好的土豆放在一边，他又从箱子里掏出了个畸形的双圆连体土豆，不由得一乐。  
“诶，你看这发芽的，像不像你的鸡巴？”他举起土豆问。

聂平没抬头，眼珠子不知道有没有拔冗动动，不过眼珠子转了大概也看不到这样远。

段雨泽跨步上床，将土豆举至聂平眼前：“你看看，像不像？”

聂平看了一眼，“嗯”一声算作回应。

“我要把你的鸡巴切掉了哦！”段雨泽说。

回答的还是“嗯”。

段雨泽有些泄气，他男朋友聂平早年也不爱说话，但涉及切鸡巴的问题是个男人总要回一句“切了你用什么”吧！污言污语，你来我往，这才是情侣的话题。  
可看聂平那一脸生无可恋，段雨泽怀疑即便要真切鸡巴，这人也懒得反抗。

鸡巴乃身外之物，生不带来死不带去，作用只在一时爽，聂平一定是这样想。

段雨泽只好一个人继续表演：“也太无情了吧，学长若是残了，我该多寂寞啊！”

这句话对聂平有所触动，他眨了眨眼，转脸凝视段雨泽的眼睛，指尖抚上他的眼尾、脸颊、嘴角。  
“那就再找一个人吧。”聂平说。

“聂平！聂平！”畸形土豆被丢落在地，咕噜噜滚远。段雨泽用沾土带泥的手掌撑在聂平的肩膀上，碎碎念的活泼脸孔转瞬不见，变得执拗扭曲了起来。  
“我看你根本不想吃饭！”

他的手劲儿很大，在聂平灰色的睡衣上留下更深的颜色印子。姿势自上而下，膝盖顶在对方的两腿间，在鼓囊的地方摩擦。

聂平叹了口气，他这套睡衣本可以再穿两天的，脏了要洗，洗了却不爱干。  
他不希望床单也一块脏掉，便绕开段雨泽的手腕开始解扣子，用掀起的衣角帮段雨泽擦手，擦了却也不大干净。

段雨泽不是乖乖的人，眼见下面的人露了肉，他将两只手举着杵到了聂平的下巴上，埋头对着颈侧的皮肉就是一口。  
聂平的肌肉颤动了些许，段雨泽能感受到身下胸膛变重的起伏喘息，这人却始终没有出声。  
入肉半寸，段雨泽收回伶俐的牙齿，吻了吻印子，用舌尖去舔最强劲的动脉。他像一只狼叼着鹿，正琢磨着从何下口。

两只脏手擦过，聂平褪下袖子，将脏衣服从衬衫下扯出丢到了地上。双手得了闲，他有了新的任务，一只手安抚段雨泽的头，另一只手托住他的屁股。

段雨泽顺着头顶的手向下爬，拔出乱顶的膝盖，跨坐在聂平大腿根部，夹住男人双腿使其并拢。  
手和口沿着胸膛向下凶狠地啃咬，直至尝到了血腥的味道，他开始沿着伤口舔，用涎水帮助愈合，感受身下那人颤抖的隐忍。  
扯着松紧裤腰拉下裤子，暴露出一坨并不肿大的肉。段雨泽不满地咬下一口毛，“呸”地吐在聂平的肚子上。  
“你是感觉失灵了吗，都咬出血也不硬！”

泄愤一般，段雨泽又在聂平的腿根处掐了一把，下床去床头柜里翻找东西。蓝色的药片含入口中，段雨泽让药片在舌尖打了一圈转，掐着聂平的下巴强迫他咽了下去。

聂平的表现还是配合，不仅吞了药还吮住了送药的舌尖。药效没起，段雨泽却先硬了。

段雨泽不是委屈自己的人，他两下褪掉了裤子，转了个方向跨坐在聂平的胸前，狗爬着抱起对方的软棍开啃。  
药效不错，啃不了两下便硬了。聂萍的东西挺大，硬起来尤为壮观。段雨泽估计时间会很长，聂平的勃起障碍是心理上的，因此靠药物引导出来的效果会很可怕。他便不急，慢慢地用舌尖打圈，玩儿一样地品尝。

聂平也明白段雨泽，他看见眼前白白的屁股，配合的抱住了。湿漉漉的舌头舔上尾椎骨，向下扫过敏感的皮肤。  
家里什么储备都没有了，润滑剂想要挤出来还需兑水，聂平只好用自己的水去滋润眼前的肠道。  
这人削土豆之前便特地洗过，本来也没打算老实做饭的。

聂平用舌尖先舔湿了肛口，手指掐住周边，向里面探。舌头湿软的触感扫过内部的皮肤，温柔又不可忽视。  
段雨泽不自主的抖了一下腰，两股向内夹又放开。他岔开腿，努力将自己撑大些，方便聂平借舔进。

聂平的两腿也收紧了，那人大概被舔的舒服，侍候的部位从舌头换成了喉咙。  
聂平扶住段雨泽的大腿，深舔眼前的菊穴，另一只手在对方的阴茎阴囊间揉搓，感受嘴下穴口因兴奋而产生的收缩张合。

下身的吞吐愈发卖力，聂平忍住向上顶捅的冲动，向后仰头拍打眼前的屁股：“起来，我快射了。”

聂平不喜欢口射，他估摸今晚可以射三次，都要灌进段雨泽的屁股里。

段雨泽也配合，就着当前的体位跪起身，鼻子哼出一声喘息，扶着硬棍打圈坐下去，。他背对着聂平，扶着男人的膝盖开始抖腰，上下开动。

聂平觉着舒爽，全身的血液都凝集向小腹。整个世俗的嘈杂、雨季的阴郁都没有了，只有他和段雨泽。聂平闭上眼，便只剩下了自己。  
身下湿润的挤压使得大脑迷茫混沌，聂平加重了喘息，屈膝向上拱。小腹却是一轻。但这种重量的离开并不明显，只是伴随着突然失去的空虚，他泄了出来。

聂平睁开眼，见段雨泽仍背对跪着，两坨白肉上挂着射上去的凌乱液体，黏着着向下滴落。  
他跪得很直，上半身拧过来，双目圆瞪，微微气喘。  
“叫你闭眼睛，老子不让你捅了！”

射的不爽，聂平有些怅然。他看着段雨泽胀红的血口，伴随着乳白色的浊液，猜想这就是失落的来源。  
他猛地坐起身，抓住段雨泽的屁股将人推翻，使他趴跪吻到自己的脚面。随后他将对方的腰向上拎，收回双腿，也跪了下来。  
身前的阳物还硬着，聂平扶住段雨泽，向深处插了进去。

“啊……轻轻点，前面是地板了……”

段雨泽扒着床沿艰难的使力，他怕摔在地上。聂平在身后撞，他便发力向后调作为抵抗。腰肌时而有力，被顶的时候又绵软。段雨泽哼着前后拉锯了又十分钟，姿势不变，腰是越来越软。  
终于，下身抽搐着射出液体，肠道猛烈收缩，腰腹联同手臂一齐失力，眩晕着向前扑到了地板上。

“嗯啊……”段雨泽不舒服地叫唤。他头部朝下射得大脑缺血，又被聂平及时捞住了屁股不得放松。身后插着的东西始终没有停下频率，捣得他两股间十分难受。  
“停……停一会，啊……”段雨泽叫。

聂平闻言稍停了片刻，放缓速度开始转磨。段雨泽哼哼地叫，双手掌心撑地，使得头脑得以抬起呼吸。  
“快……快点吧，能不能先把我拉上去。”

聂平听从了前半句指令，继续打桩机一般动了起来。整整二十分钟没换动作，吃了药的聂平体力惊人，。他做爱的时候不喜欢花样，一个动作能做到天亮。情趣什么的，段雨泽来负责，只可惜如今的段雨泽他已经玩儿不动了。  
段雨泽又射了一次，反复要求之下，聂平终于退了退，将人拉了回去。

段雨泽躺在床上，腰下垫了两个枕头，两手抱着腿看着聂平卖力地操干着自己。  
聂平自己理的寸头，脸略长，俯身的角度掩盖住脸型的不足，最是好看。脸上、脖颈、胸肌、小腹都挂着汗，额头的汗水滴落，段雨泽迎头用舌尖接了，喝不够，想爬起来舔他的脸。  
下身被操得时而酥麻，时而热痛。段宇泽前身已经疲软，短时间内不会有第三次高潮，聂平却又干足了四十分钟。

聂平插着段雨泽便伏了下来，压在他抱着的腿上，使他身下的腰肢更感吃力。段雨泽看出聂平的疲惫，轻轻推人转了个方向，趴在聂平的身上舔他的汗。

段雨泽单方面亲昵了半个小时，俩人才去浴室洗澡。  
聂平倒是没有睡，他保持着一副事后没烟抽的忧愁状态，偶尔回应一下段雨泽的触碰，吻他的指尖或是整理他的鬓角。

洗澡的时候，聂平特别的温柔。他扶着段雨泽无力的腰让人靠在肩上，耐心地帮他清理深入，随后又用沾满泡沫的浴花抹掉对方身上同样白色的污渍。  
热水冲掉身上的泡沫，聂平细心地用手指将他耳后的白沫沫干，落下一个吻。

段雨泽先离开了浴室，他的脚步软软的，神思在飘。聂平已经很久没像方才那样温柔过了，每天吃饭做爱都像是任务，无论他怎样闹，聂平都毫无感情。  
锅里的饭已经熟了，段雨泽麻利地将土豆的芽切掉，剁成小块，做了红烧土豆。添水后盖住锅盖后还要焖上一会儿，他看见丢在地上的球鞋，走过去坐下继续吹干。

他想着票还没有退，周末有一场，来得及让聂平出门转转。  
都怪这该死的天气！  
聂平最恨的就是阴雨天，段雨泽希望他去散心，但又怕聂平出门遇雨，将心情都冲进下水道里。

聂萍洗干净了身体，换了套深蓝色的睡衣出来。土豆已经收汁，聂平揭开锅盖翻炒出锅，再给两人都盛了饭，转身见段雨泽盯着自己。

“你今天怎么……”段雨泽小心地问，“怎么对我这么好？”

“不是应该的嘛。”聂平说，同时拉了凳子，搂着段雨泽先坐下。

“话也比平时说的多。”段雨泽说。

“看见你就多说几句，对你好些。”聂平说，“万事难料，说不定这发芽的土豆当真有毒，我们吃过便双双毙命了。”

段雨泽认为土豆是安全的，毕竟晚饭过后有三小时了，两人刷过剧准备睡觉，还没出现要死的征兆。

聂平这晚的表现简直温柔，不仅答应陪段雨泽看剧，还将他搂在怀中揉着腰，时而亲吻他耳朵和鬓角。  
段雨泽找了个电影看过，又翻出几年前两人在三亚度蜜月的自拍。那时候的聂平要比现在黑上许多，落地大窗射入阳光照在他的肌肉上，将汗水反射得发亮。  
段雨泽回吻了偷亲他的聂平，捅了一指在男人的肚子上：“出门走走吧，你看你都胖了。”

段雨泽是伴着亲吻入睡的，他同聂平互扣手指，垫着下巴幸福地闭上眼。四肢交缠重叠，交换着对方的呼吸和心跳。  
梦里依旧同聂平相遇，两人牵着手微笑亲吻。段雨泽觉着有些冷，聂平便脱下了厚厚的外套包裹他，又暖和了。男人说有些事情需要离开，段雨泽便乖乖地放了手，目送他消失在金光灿烂的地方。

第二天醒来的时候，天色竟放晴了。段雨泽面对着窗台，迎接他的是刺目的阳光。楼下的鸡狗欢快地叫着，段雨泽转过去推聂平，想说天晴了咱们可以出门，那人却没有反应。

男人躺得平整，手脚并列整齐，却是面色青紫，手脚冰凉，没了呼吸。

02

接受询问的时候，段雨泽的情绪已经平静了。他的态度冷静，看起来对聂平的死因完全没有兴趣，只是机械又细致地回答刑警的问题。  
即便被看做第一嫌疑人，警方的态度还是很客气的，毕竟他们并没有调查出证据。

报案之初，段雨泽的状态并不算稳定。配合过详细笔录之后，他主动要求留在警局。  
他害怕，除了被封闭的案发现场，他哪里都不敢去。

聂平的死亡毫无征兆，明明前一晚他还那样健康，两人亲密的余韵都还未散。一夜好梦醒来，身侧躺着的男人却是手足冰凉、遍布尸斑。

他是谁？  
段雨泽感到恐惧，他不信神，所害怕的并非死者的亡灵，而是温暖的火炉陡然泼下一盆冷水，一切都脱离的失控感觉。

一个专情的人，可以接受另一半生病致死，可以放任他变胖、变丑不表示嫌弃，却无法将腐烂变质的人搂在怀里。  
段雨泽突然意识到自己所痴迷的竟不是聂平那中资偏上的皮囊，他爱的是那人冷淡又总是在厌倦的孤独灵魂。

死便是真的死，聂平的尸身对段雨泽来说没有任何意义。  
他怕这种空落落的感觉，迫切地寻求陪伴，他想要看见更多的人，无论场所是看守所还是监狱。有时候又宁可聂平的鬼混真的存在，那样他就要印证一句话：你做鬼我都不会放手！

非常遗憾，段雨泽想要定居监狱的愿望落空了，警局只收容了他三天，嫌疑便基本排除。  
聂平的尸检报告出来了，定性为突发疾病猝死。段雨泽连男友的具体死因都不愿细问，在警员们怪异的目光下签字、填表，随后离开。

现场的警戒线被移除，段雨泽毫无负担地躺在死过人的大床上，只觉得孤独。这是一个让人感到安全的所在，段雨泽曾将聂平禁锢在此，整整三年。

城郊的空地上，荒草及膝，鸡鸭满地。集装箱拼成的房子刷着五彩的漆，杵在一派自然之中，颇有几分遗世独立的味道。  
最初看房的时候，房东表示歉意，他很少回来这边，实在疏于打理。  
小情侣们却很喜欢，尤其是段雨泽，满园的荒草让他有了错觉，终于带着聂平逃脱世俗、只余彼此。

但还是太静了。  
聂平的抑郁日渐显露，他强忍住变态占有的冲动，劝说男人出去走走，得到的回答都是拒绝。于是只好退而求其次，在院中养些鸡鸭，多少增添一些热闹。  
鸡鸭和荒草一样，是顽强生命的代表，至少比聂平这个主人要好活。几天没喂，段雨泽看他们依旧活的脑满肠肥，出双入对。

聂平是个厌世的人，这点段雨泽一早便知晓。他以爱之名将聂平阻隔在那人所厌恶的世俗之外，是善举。  
如他们所愿，生活中少了讨厌的人和事，可聂平还是死了。段雨泽觉得聂平的死亡是有意的，因为活着使他仍旧不适，死亡是第二次逃离。

消极是聂平的本质，段雨泽看得出聂平一直没有变，而他的作用是催化这种本质由里及表。

六年前的聂平，开朗热忱，八面玲珑。无论是成绩还是外貌，亦或是在学生会中担当的角色，都作为学弟学妹们闲谈的焦点。  
段雨泽反倒认为此人普通，长相被过度吹捧不说，各方面都优秀得乏善可陈。  
直到一件小事的发生，促使段雨泽发现了有趣的事——聂平恐同。

这人将他视为病毒，也同样厌恶着染病的自己。

那时候的段雨泽更加年轻，他上学本就早些，眉目间都还未褪去少年的稚气。最独特的还是那双眼，略略邪气的眼神中带着对整个世界的不屑与挑衅。  
距离成年仍差了两个月，段雨泽少年天才，已经在大学中消磨过两年时光。他虽年少，却从不怀疑自己的魅力。经历过的男男女女记不清，段雨泽尽挑些看着不坏的处着，兴致来的时候也主动追人，只是从来做不到长情。

这一切的转变，自聂平成为段雨泽的猎物那刻而起。

在学生会熬过两年，大三的段雨泽荣升为副主席。主席的职位一正三副，聂平年长一届，用他全方位的优秀砸死了所有对手，成为了段雨泽的顶头上司。  
工作上的交集使得两人走近了一些。接触的多了，段雨泽发现聂平同他交往的时候隔了一层，客气疏远，像是有意保持距离。段雨泽不记得自己得罪过这位，那就是大概主席为人保守，看不惯他那荤素不忌的名声，担心艾滋。  
这个发现使得段雨泽的心情不大美好，按照他的脾气，定然要做些事来恶心聂平一番。

这届的主席三男一女，另外那二人就任当日双双对眼，内部消化传为佳话。聂平作为黄金光棍万年单身，已经成为了女孩们遥望却不敢追求的存在。段雨泽有了主意，他寻了个良辰吉日，一脚踹开只交往了一个月的男友，主动揽下许多工作，享受起陪主席加班的生活。  
段雨泽还真没瞧上聂平，他不追人，旨在膈应人。他深知群众的眼光是污浊的，以他的模样站在聂平身边，准被配成郎才郎貌。勉勉强强吧，聂平配自己还是差一些。

校园里八卦传得邪乎，加之段雨泽一直单身，贴吧上甚至出现了段子同人，古代的、现代的、修真的、星际的……从前有个禁欲的上司，每每照见月光都会化作禽兽……  
聂平不瞎也不聋，自然听过不少闲话。段雨泽没有见到他被恶心后如同吃屎的表情，反而观察到更加有趣的故事。聂平忍，教养使得他不会同任何人发火，他强忍着不适同段雨泽交接工作，又要时刻克制自己不能失礼。  
段雨泽见过他那不情不愿、时刻准备逃跑的表情，觉着有趣，逗人玩的兴致愈发高昂起来。

他时常贴着桌子去够聂平手边的纸张，腰侧完美的线条暴露，擦到对方的手臂。眼见这人即将暴起逃离，他又似无所察觉地拿了东西便走。又或是三十七八度的炎热天气，学生会出场务，段雨泽总是坏心地假装喝错了聂平的水，喜欢看他口渴冒烟却又难以下咽的样子。

聂平一直在忍，段雨泽知道这人智力正常，一定看得出挑衅，却从未爆发。

学期末的一次聚会上，大家喝得都有些嗨了。  
俗套的游戏环节，抽到条子的人要当众接吻。段雨泽发誓这事真的是巧合，他没使坏，虽然这种戏码他的确想过。

“呦！抽到这种事，真是难为情！”段雨泽带着醉意，支着一条腿靠在沙发背上，“聂头啊，你们真是坑我，他脸那么臭，我怕怕哦！”

众人起哄不停，段雨泽眯着醉眼，遮掩住视线，却始终注视着聂平的表情。聂头的脸已经黑了，实在是特别可爱。段雨泽勾了勾手指，聂平靠近了，却是他自己走了过去。

“聂头，亲嘴会不？我教你，包教包会，不爽不要钱！”段雨泽将身体向前靠，两人越来越近。

“你们够了！男人亲男人，恶不恶心！”只差半尺，聂平扣住段雨泽的肩膀，声音大到包间都震了几颤，吓醒了一屋子的酒。

众人觉着尴尬，段雨泽却觉着更醉了。单手向下掏聂平的小腹，抓住衬衫的衣襟向前一提，另一只手扣住这人的头顶向下压，双唇就这样紧贴在一起。段雨泽猜测这是聂平的初吻，更要留些明晰的记号给他才行。  
三分钟，两人交换过呼吸。段雨泽终于在众人惊异的目光中放开了聂平，他吸了一口舌尖的血，仍然没有松开聂平的衬衣，轻声私语：“学长，你硬了。”

"哇……呜呼……"包厢内再度沸腾起来。  
段雨泽的身子仍虚靠着聂平，半仰头去看那人的脸，模拟出个吐烟圈的动作，喷出一口酒气。  
聂平侧头躲了，粗喘着气，胸膛不住起伏。昏暗灯光下的男人仍是焦点，段雨泽灼热的目光使得他汗毛耸立，像一只被圈入绝境的猎物。

段雨泽想看这人爆发，期待着精彩的反应。聂平只深深地看了他一眼，长吁出一口气，说去卫生间。  
大步离开包厢只用了几秒钟，聂平的举止寻常，也没有再回头。段雨泽却看得出他过于狼狈了，一路上酒瓶都被踢得滚远。震耳的音乐声几乎盖过人言，段雨泽却觉得他听得见玻璃撞击的声音，代言了聂平那已失方寸的心。  
"我猜聂头是生气了，你们啊，开我玩笑就好，偏要扯他，玩大了吧！"段雨泽笑着说，"替你们去道个歉，都别跟过来啊，我可再丢不起脸了！"

段雨泽找来卫生间的时候，看见聂平正要尿尿，或者说这人真心想要尿尿。他看起来有些醉，正用一只手扶着墙壁撑住向下耷拉的头，另一只手自然是扶着鸡，裤链拉得很狂放正在享受无拘无束的清凉。  
段雨泽走路学猫，悄莫声地贴上了聂平身后。冰凉的手顺着裤子缝隙抓上他的后腰，缠到身前又一把握住正在吹风的命脉，险些将聂平吓掉半条命。  
"嘘……"段雨泽发出长音，像个索命的鬼似的就贴在聂平耳边，"学长，尿啊……"

主动或被迫，两人都紧紧地挨着。段雨泽能感受到男人在抖，他依旧在忍，也许还想逃。但是段雨泽就拉着男人的腰带，握着他的凸起，他退无可退，甚至不敢乱动。  
"你干什么，放开！"

"嘘……学长可别乱叫，让人听见还当是我在强奸你……"段雨泽用膝盖向前一顶，滑溜的地面使聂平失了重心，被扑倒在小便池上。段雨泽的右手四指牢牢把住聂平的分身，食指勾出去挑逗龟头，"嘘，学长尿啊！"

聂平被他摸得一抖，膝盖撞在池沿上，几乎是半跪下来失去了重心。他本能地想扶住什么来稳一稳身形，却直接触到了按钮，清水哗啦啦冲击而下，连带着洗刷了聂平和段雨泽的手。  
段雨泽握着湿淋淋的东西继续撸动，冲水后的触感又涩又疼。聂平开始挣扎，酒后失力，被段雨泽用身体死死地压在小便池上。  
"学长，乖，别动学长……反正你都要湿着出去了，多做些什么也不亏是吗……"

聂平双眼通红，五指狠狠抓着池沿，身后几乎还骑了个人。他撑着想起身，未果，却喘息着泄了出来。

"嘚嘚嘚，太短。"段雨泽弹着男人的龟头品评，依旧不放他去尿，"再来一次吧，初次见面，给我留点好印象。"

聂平屈从了，不知道是酒精厉害，还是段雨泽更胜一筹。聂平半转了个方向，几乎是坐在了便池的池沿上。段雨泽单手扶着墙，膝盖顶住男人的跨，从始至终只用一只手，一只手足够降服聂平一个人。

聂平真的醉了，嘴唇麻麻的，想接吻。段雨泽偏不让他亲，将口袋里装的两个色子丢出去给他含着，让他舔。

有人走近，也是喝多了来放水的。聂平正对着门，裤链大敞，忙伸手捂裆，被段雨泽阻了。段雨泽就着聂平的手站起来，脚尖一挑踢上卫生间的门，随后直接保持着后飞腿的姿势将门顶上。他单脚支地，胳膊向下依旧握着聂平的阴茎动作不停。

门外那人差点被撞坏了鼻子，不甘心地将门推得一晃一晃。段雨泽动作很稳，伴随推门的幅度，手也随着节奏晃。  
聂平忍不住吸气，段雨泽的影子使他的视线忽明忽暗，门外的喊声不停，这种感觉很刺激，非常刺激。

"干嘛呢兄弟，开门啊，尿尿！"

聂平大腿收紧，段雨泽知道他这是快射了，下手又快了些。外面那人憋得难受，死活不走。聂平看了看厕所的隔间，想躲进去，被段雨泽捏了一下，射在了他手心里。  
聂平双颊酡红，想起身整理自己，又被段雨泽阻止。他拍了拍男人的跨，站起来两脚落地，反手锁上了卫生间的门。

"我靠，别锁门啊，让我进去！"外面人叫道。

"没完呢，隔壁去上。"段雨泽说。

"隔壁他妈的女厕所，老子咋上！"

"蹲着上。"

03

聂平的活儿很烂，比段雨泽预想中的还要烂，简直是……非常烂。  
段雨泽的屁股火辣辣地疼，就是在穴口的位置，他怀疑是不是被男人豁开了一个口子。身体内也被填充得乱糟糟的，两个人谁都没洗。  
段雨泽想去卫生间照一下，却离不开，他正等着聂平醒过来，需要第一时间捕捉这人清醒后的表情。  
感谢昨晚的酒，聂平酒后彻底失态，才得以向人展现他的内心。

是聂平先动了心，他爱段雨泽。  
先前的拒绝、客气、疏远都是克制，聂平被段雨泽的肆意所吸引，默默欣赏，也许还曾暗中意淫，却从不打算有所动作。这样美好又难过的情绪持续了很久，甚至早于段雨泽关注聂平之前。  
一个方方面面优秀的人，面对本心的时候，却这样卑微。

小心的姿态成功取悦了段雨泽，他不是没被暗恋过，但因喜爱而疏远的情况，尚属首见。段雨泽觉得自己发现了宝藏，口是心非的模样最是讨喜。他恨不能视奸到聂平的大脑、内脏，将人拆开来上下把玩。

纵情一夜，已经深入接触过对方的身体，段雨泽才第一次仔细欣赏聂平的容颜。实话来讲，相貌周正，却称不上好看。  
这人爱理平头，常年一副直男的打扮，耳朵、眉毛、鼻子、嘴都干干净净，没有打洞。男人的身材高大，骨架也就很大，各处的骨节都支棱着，眉骨、颧骨、甚至喉结都十分突出，大概是个很执拗的人。突出的眉骨配合粗粗的眉毛，熟睡中睫毛一颤一颤的，明明毛发浓密，却总爱假装禁欲。再看嘴唇，也不知怎么长得这样厚，肉嘟嘟极具口感，让人看了便忍不住咬上去。  
段雨泽发觉自己当真眼拙，早不曾发现这样好的一块肥肉。他叼住了男人的嘴，用力吮着将人亲醒了。

聂平睁开眼，看见放大的段雨泽。他的身体被压着，意识回笼，认出了搂着的人，也记起发生的事。  
段雨泽知道这人清醒了，定定盯着看，等待他失措的反应。聂平却十分冷静，他没有震惊，也不曾逃避，大方地认下了发生的一切。  
段雨泽趴在他身上亲他的脸，聂平也不躲，反应淡淡的，却还记得用手扶一下段雨泽的腰。

他在放空，段雨泽想。  
事态的发展远出聂平的意料，他不想面对又无法逃避，不作为是最消极的反抗。  
“学长，你在怕什么？”段雨泽对上男人的眼睛，那双眼里什么也没有，同酒后的目光一样，简单又迷茫。

昨晚醉后，段雨泽几乎没费什么力气便将人带回了家。  
聂平的裤子被水淋湿，任谁都不愿意这样出去见人。两个人都没有回包房，段雨泽给干事发了个消息，说聂头喝醉了，打车将人带回了自己家。  
段雨泽不住学校，他租了个房子，留宿过许多不同的人。他不嫌弃旁人将家里弄脏，反倒是爱让他们留些痕迹。这是他的怪癖，特定场所发生特定的事使他更有安全感。至于事件发生的合作对象是谁，倒无所谓。  
知晓聂平动了心，他迫切地将人带了回来，一刻都不能等。赶在突破距离当晚，他猛力催动节奏，全套做完。

那时的聂平也是这样看着自己的，乖到不能再乖，听从他所有的指令。  
这人真的是懒得可以，心中有什么想法也忍着不说，只等旁人来指挥他做。好在两人想在一块去，无非是脱衣、洗澡，再亲亲热热地滚上床。  
段雨泽更加深入地了解到聂平对他的爱，迫切又诚实。

段雨泽觉得自己恋爱了，这是一种很玄妙的体验，第一次有了与人长久的打算，并且感觉不坏。  
聂平对他很好，除去床技需要提升以外，举止都算得上温柔。面对男友的要求，聂平几乎是千依百顺。他看似直男，却总能在细致的关怀中使人温暖，相处之下总能令对方感受到他的用心。  
没有干柴烈火，他们像是热恋却害羞的小情侣，每周约会三四次，少数的几次时间晚了，聂平也会留宿。段雨泽发觉聂平很克制，大概是他所受的教育使然，喜爱得再深也绝不沉沦。  
谁都没有主动公开，明眼人却都看得出他们已经在一起了。

外人面前聂平的表现庄重又克制，不会做出任何亲密的举止。有时候段雨泽来了兴致主动亲昵，聂平也配合，从不驳他的面子。段雨泽也不大看得透，这男人到底是脾气太好，还是骨子里真的闷骚。

他做了个试验。

聂平同寝室有三位室友，个个铁直。对待段雨泽的态度那叫一个既膈应又强装热情的别扭。段雨泽看不惯他们很久了，朋友之间固然会有不同的想法，只是若做不到求同存异，那便不交也罢。  
事情的操作说来也简单。那时候已经接近了学年的末期，大四的聂平即将答辩。他很忙，偶尔的锻炼放松便是去球场打篮球。段雨泽擅长这项活动，却很少随着一起去。因为他同聂平的那些朋友们根本玩不到一块儿去，眼不见心不烦。  
这天，段雨泽难得地也换上了球衣，来到球场。他并没有上场活动，只是坐在一旁吸着饮料。

场地太小，男人们挤在一起，人多得就像个蚂蚁窝。段雨泽对这群蚂蚁没有兴趣，他关注的只有聂平一个。球进了，他吹口哨，吸引男人同他的视线相撞。眼神肆无忌惮地在男人胸前扫过，暧昧的气息发酵得旁若无人。  
场间休息的时候，段雨泽跑步过去慰问男友。他扯着男人的衣领向下拉，将矿泉水自头顶向下倒了男人一身，帮忙降温。双手环过汗水交融的脖颈，缠住男人的嘴唇狠狠地吻。

大庭广众，不同学院、不同年级的男男女女，好多人，齐刷刷地看向他们。  
段雨泽清楚这个举动出格了，他有些期待聂平的反应，也许会有响亮的一个耳光等着他。聂平却还是迎合了他，回吻也很温柔。

此后的篮球基本算是乱打，无论是聂平还是他的朋友们，全部都心不在焉。他们都没有心思再打球了，却碍于情面，没有人敢先提出离开。  
“学长，我饿了，咱们回吧。”段雨泽说。

聂平自然是什么都依着他的，闻言当即停下了活动，向朋友们道歉后，回到家给段雨泽煮面。

聂平的厨艺不错，段雨泽只做得到帮忙切菜，却依旧不被准许上手。他有些合理的担心，自己有朝一日一定会被聂平喂成肥猪。他必须要未雨绸缪，找机会自主活动，挂在聂平的背上跟着他动来动去，这种方式还不错。  
天气炎热，聂平被捂得后背都出了汗，却还是不烦。他索性撸掉了上衣，光着膀子同段雨泽挨着坐。他们哥俩好似的搭上对方的肩膀，另一只手忙着扒饭吃起来。

聂平和段雨泽同居了，他的行李只有简单的一个小箱子，轻巧入住，再也没有回去那间令人讨厌的宿舍。  
段雨泽再也不需要面对那些烦人的室友，聂平对他好，即便答辩繁忙，也将他照顾得无微不至。

段雨泽承认自己爱上了聂平，他该感到幸福，却始终不安。同处于一段感情，聂平却没有收获对等的快乐。有时候段雨泽甚至怀疑聂平心里是压抑着痛苦的。有些事情段雨泽不曾提起，心中却很清晰。聂平同他的那些旧友并没有真正的断绝联系，他只是偷偷地、背着他。也许为了获得认可，还说过一些解释甚至于撇清的话。段雨泽非常不能理解这种心态，道不同不相为谋，何必呢！  
在段雨泽看来，聂平的纵容和忍让并不是源于爱，他只是在用自己的一切来讨好段雨泽，就如同他讨好这可笑的世俗一般。

段雨泽却是误会了，聂平自然是爱他的，无论这个人日常处事多么圆滑，在男友面前的周到只是因为过于看重罢了。聂平的爱不仅深刻，他甚至将段雨泽的存在当做了一抹光，使他难得地对生活有了兴趣和动力。  
只可惜人心幽微，真正的想法往往隐藏于猜测之下，不被外界所知了。

暑假来临之际，段雨泽缠着男友延迟了即将入职的工作，开启了毕业之旅。

脚踩上沙滩，阳光落在眼睫的一瞬间，有种精神被抽离的感觉。一错眼，聂平已经走了出去，面朝海滩正享受着阳光的沐浴。  
“等一下我啊！”段雨泽不满地叫他，却没有得到回应。这浴场位于偏僻的小镇，工作日没有什么人，是聂平发现的。清净的海滩上只有浪花的声音，聂平此刻眼中只看得见风景，或许看的也不是风景，整个人都放空了。

段雨泽难得窥见了这人的喜好，心中有些收获，却又因聂平完全屏蔽了他而不满足起来。  
他做好防晒便扑进海中游泳，他的水平不错，好身材也大概是经常游泳的缘故。几天下来，身体均匀地黑了一层。段雨泽像只泥鳅一般，专挑深远的地方，扎下去便不见，许久才露一下头。  
上岸休息的时候，聂平因此批评过他几句。段雨泽才不听话，将男人当成浴巾，湿漉漉的身子就往他胸膛里钻。聂平被压在身下摩擦，没几下便硬了，将点火的人拉进帐篷就是一顿干。段雨泽的头发和皮肤都潮湿着，被聂平用浴巾撸过后按趴在垫子上。泳裤向下一拉，没来得及晒黑的屁股被账外的阳光射得斑斑点点。海浪有规律地拍打着沙滩，聂平随着浪花用力，顶出的呻吟声还能喝上节拍。

段雨泽总是想拉聂平下水，于是他搞了个排球。正赶上那天浪很大，聂平不愿意，推了几次，却最终还是满足了他。两个人干巴巴地丢球挺没劲的，段雨泽故技重施，假作被球砸到的动作后仰入水。  
聂平本不想理他，奈何段雨泽却真的许久不露头。男人无奈地划拉着向深水区的方向寻找，戴上泳镜向水下也没找见人，远处的能见度太低了。而段雨泽早便坏心地游到了聂平的身后，双手拉扯他的脚。聂平猝不及防被绊了一下，刚好打来一个浪，段雨泽被冲击得松了手，高大的男人直接被海浪卷了进去。段雨泽这下慌了神，扑腾着身子想要稳住身形找人，又是一个浪花竟将他直接拍了回海滩上。再看几米外有一大物，正是同被拍回海岸忙于吐水的聂平。

段雨泽爬过去拍聂平的背，连声道歉，用手帮他擦海水和鼻涕。他以为聂平总会发火的，但聂平缓过劲后却搂住了他，用带着盐水和鼻涕的嘴亲吻他的脸。  
“是不是我这几天陪你太少了？抱歉，我真的不擅长游泳啊！”  
“你不会游泳？”段雨泽也很惊讶，旅游的线路是聂平安排的，更何况这人就在海边长大，竟没想过他是个旱鸭子。  
“那咱们换一个地方玩吧，我想你也能玩的开心点。”段雨泽说。  
“这里很好，”聂平说，“很安静，我从前累的时候时常会来这边坐坐，很放松。”  
每个人对于娱乐和休息的定义都是不一样的，段雨泽是个爱玩闹的，但他喜爱的游戏对于聂平来说只是社交的一种手段，不仅不会令他轻松，反而会加重负担。在段雨泽看来，整整十日聂平都躺在沙滩上，毫无生机的模样，即便是每日的激情都较之从前慵懒了许多。可对于聂平来说，这却是两人相识以来最为惬意和放松的时光。  
段雨泽放任聂平的放空，他有时会陪伴着躺在聂平的大腿上，让男人把手搭上他的腰。更多的时间他还是会自己下水，却再也不开危险的玩笑。  
他考虑可以买两张船票，打开舱门享受美食与购物，关起门来便是两个人的世界。小窗之外是无际的海水和重复起落的红日，他可以扶住舱壁，让聂平趴上自己的身后，面对着夕阳做爱。

“希望在你孤独的世界中能有我一个人的位置。”

04

段雨泽杀掉了一只鸭子。  
他其实并不爱喝鸭汤，也从来理解不了聂平煲汤的乐趣。鸭子之所以无辜丧生，纯粹是因为主人心烦，嫌他聒噪。总之聂平人已经不在了，留着这些鸡鸭也没有什么作用。  
鸭汤用文火慢炖在灶上，厨房内已经被浓香填满。段雨泽的手艺已经很好了，近两年聂平不爱做饭，他为了哄男人开心硬生生从小白成为了大厨。闻着食物的香气，段雨泽觉得胃有些涨涨的，没有什么胃口。

院子外有人叫门，段雨泽眯眼瞧了半晌，对来访者的身份略有几分惊讶。他忍不住在心中盘算起来，留这人帮忙解决老鸭汤也许可行。

余同好像是拜访亲朋，有礼貌地敲门、等待，手中还提着一篮水果。段雨泽心道当公务员的就是好假正经，他又不是病号，这人明显不是为了关心而来，破费一筐水果难道是想做戏给鸭子看？  
“你太客气了，小余警官。”这人可比段雨泽大了几岁，可他偏偏给人家的称呼加上了一个小字，语气却又是浑不在意地让人讨厌。“地我没擦，你直接进来吧，不用脱鞋了。”  
他只是嘴上客气，真的就直接将拖鞋踢到了门后面，也不伸手去接对方带来的东西。

余同有些尴尬，只好将果篮放在进门的墙角。  
“很香啊，你是在吃饭吗？”

“还没吃，”段雨泽说，“您来得巧，尝尝我炖的鸭子。”

“不用麻烦……”

段雨泽迅速将碗筷都摆好了，斜倚着墙壁看余同，打断了他的客气话：“我一个人，一整只鸭子，能吃得下？余警官都好心来看我了，怎么就忍心让我一个人吃饭？”

余同被噎了一下，两只手紧张地插进裤子口袋里，进不是退也不是。

“开个玩笑，”段雨泽不负责任地说，“赏个脸吧余警官，算是答谢你帮我喂鸭子。”

段雨泽亲手盛了一碗汤，见余同不动又拽了一下他的衣角。余同本有话说的，鸭汤的味道却勾走了他的注意，的确很香。  
“你知道鸭子是我喂的？”

段雨泽拨动勺子却不喝，抬眼瞟了一下，又放下了眼皮。  
“只有你看起来会关心这些没有用的东西。”自打他报了案，这警察对他的态度就很不同。鸭汤糊了段雨泽一口油，他觉得反胃，丢掉了勺子。

“我的东西什么时候能还回来？”段雨泽问。

“还要过些时候，你知道走程序向来是很慢的，”余同说，“不过死过人的床单，你确定还要？”

“要啊，那上面有我男人的精子，留给你们警察做什么！”段雨泽又给他盛了一碗汤，懒得关注这人的脸色。“不过这不像是你们警官说出来的话，你应该严肃地告诉我需要等待几个工作日，或是不耐烦地叫我咨询有关部门。”

余同直勾勾地盯着段雨泽盛汤的动作，感到自己的耐心正在一点点受到挑战，突然伸出手，连汤带碗一起抓进手中。  
“你如果急着睡，我可以帮你催催。”

“我没有关系啊，家里又不是没有别的床单。”段雨泽瞟了他一眼，动了动手却被攥得更紧，便不挣了，“就怕有人大老远跑来抓着我的手，死活想要留下来睡，我总要用心招待才好啊！”

“什么话都说，你也不知道忌讳！”

“哎呦！我当你们警官都是无神论者呢，害怕吗？”  
碗底“砰”地一声敲到了桌面上，段雨泽把手抽了回去，身体后仰靠在了椅背上。

“我查过聂平的通话记录，也查了他的手机。”膝盖上的脚趾瑟缩了下，被余同一把抓住。“是你在他的手机里植入了木马。”  
余同的话音肯定，显然他心中对案件的认定不仅仅像结案文件那样简单。

“我查自己男朋友的岗，犯法吗？”段雨泽懒懒地说，那语气活像个被包养的情妇。

“你切断了他所有信息王来，截取了他父亲生病的消息。”余同的手离开脚背，握到对方的脚踝上，摸到了一把金属钥匙。

“我占有欲强，犯法吗？”段雨泽眨巴着眼睛问。

“聂平有严重的抑郁症，我们在你家中找到了病例和基本没吃的药。”余同继续说。

“是我耽搁了他的病情，犯法吗？”

“聂平是窒息死亡的，我们排除了他杀的可能，也不存在自杀的条件。”余同松开了段雨泽的脚，仿佛丢垃圾表情险恶。“法医说他应该是做了什么暗示性的梦。”

“……嗯，是土豆有毒。”段雨泽得出结论，见余同一头雾水，便煞有介事地解释给他听，“头一天晚上，我做了发芽的土豆给他吃，一定是那土豆有毒，害他梦中窒息了。”提到这个，段雨泽心中竟然酸涩起来，他敛起眼皮，不希望被五官之人看出心思。“警察同志，我杀人啦，快抓我吧！”

“你就这么希望被抓？没人能证明你同聂平死亡有联系。”见他这样，余同有了几分同情，话语里也多了几分无奈。他放弃了来之前的想法，有些想要告辞离开了。

“监狱里男人多嘛，你知道我喜欢什么。”段雨泽无所谓地说，他离开座位，走到余同的身前堵住了他将要起身的动作，膝盖蹭上了对方的腿。  
“倒是你啊小余警官，你心里究竟有没有点数。跑到我家里来，是想要抓我，还是想要睡我呢？”

明明聊着人命案，段雨泽偏有这个本事，将一个对他怀疑的警察勾搭到家，三言两语就哄着这人脱光了衣服。说起与这余警官的交情，段雨泽可不承认自己有什么预谋。只不过是做笔录的时候这小刑警多看了他两眼，那神态倒是同聂平有八分相似，他便看出这人喜欢男人。那时候段雨泽心中害怕，便装娇扮弱，将这警察当做了解闷的对象，如此才不至于时时想起聂平死后青紫的脸。只是不成想这警察脾气不小，竟不甘心凭白被耍，没睡他一回倒是不肯罢休起来。

余同不愿用床，段雨泽在心里鄙夷他，将人带到了窗台上。  
接连一个月都是阴雨绵绵，聂平一死这讨厌的天气却又晴起来没完，当真是老天爷都有恶意。段雨泽总觉着若是聂平盼到了日头，指不定就不会死了，毕竟那人向来喜欢晴天的。

段雨泽眯眼瞧着日头，懒洋洋地解裤腰带。回头发现余同竟已经脱得精光，只剩下一双灰色的高筒袜子。  
果然不愧是警察，时常健身使得余同的身材十分好，段雨泽多看了两眼，吸引他的却是身下那半勃东西的形状。余同那玩意是蘑菇状的，根部略细，顶端又大又圆，看起来竟比他的脸要可爱许多。  
被段雨泽的目光打量着，余同的心中也有几分得意。见段雨泽仍穿着衣服，他不满地蹙眉，伸手将对方的裤子扯下来，露出整个白屁股。  
“东西呢？”余同催促道。

段雨泽扶着窗台，抬眉示意他屋角有整理箱。不愧是当刑警的，余同的安全意识很强，在触碰段雨泽之前先带上了套。段雨泽又忍不住在心中腹诽，既然嫌他脏，怎的来之前不自己买套。若是要装逼，作甚巴巴地找他要套，假如家里没有，这人难道要提裤子回去不成。

余同抹好油，看了段雨泽一眼，见他丝毫没有转过来亲吻的意思，便直接将手指头抠了进去。略略动过几下之后，余同发觉洞穴很松，口中发出不屑的“啧啧”声。随后他将手指取了出来，用纸巾擦了，再把正主放了进去。  
段雨泽急喘一下，咬住下唇没有叫出声。腰侧被一双陌生的手扶住，身下袭来猛烈的撞击。他将头转了回去，继续欣赏久违的日光。  
余同的外表不俗，穿着警服的时候更是人模狗样。段雨泽许久不混圈了，却也知道以这人的条件，定然会受到无数小零追捧。不过再是不俗的人，脱了衣服也都是凡人模样。余同动了几下，大概是想与段雨泽交流未果， 便开始频繁地掰他的屁股和大腿，直往深处不断地捅，再无聊地顺时针转磨。

段雨泽被他的心急搞得烦，开了窗透气，伸出手反复拨弄阳台外面的晾衣绳。肚皮被生硬的窗台磨得发痒，身后的余同加快了频率，死命将他往窗外顶。  
“啊……”段雨泽痛呼出声，是余同咬住了他的肩膀。身后贴着的那双腿一抽一抽的，段雨泽觉着趴在身后操他的人不像个人，倒像条狗。那自己应该是公狗还是母狗，段雨泽思考起来。

余同缓了一小会，在段雨泽的颈侧亲了亲，将他翻了个面转过来。  
段雨泽知道这人不会一次便放过他，径自将两条腿张开，令他看自己软着的部位。

“怎么回事？”余同盯着段雨泽那软踏踏的位置，心中挫败得很。他就是凭白被段雨泽撩了几天，实在心有不甘，才主动找上门来。眼看段雨泽这毫无兴致的态度，分明对他半点兴趣也无。  
“你难道不是在下面的？”他忐忑地问。

“我有病啊！”段雨泽忽地笑了，他眨眨眼睛，“你来我家取证的时候没看见药吗？”

略带嘲笑的语气惹怒了余同，于是他真的找来了药，捏住段雨泽的下巴强迫他咽了下去。

“太多了……这么多，你是想被我干吗，呜呜……”

余同不理会段雨泽的反抗，将他的衣服扯干净，将人放到了窗台上。段雨泽的屁股被冰了一下，倒是提起些许兴致来，主动用腿环住了余同的腰：“小余警官，你看今天阳光真好。”

余同“嗯”了一声，新拿了个套子来。一边蹭他的腿一边拆袋，等待下身再次勃起。

“慢！”段雨泽评价说，“你也该吃点药才行。”

余同再次被激怒，按住段雨泽的脖子让他低头，“你给我舔。”

“上火了，”段雨泽歪头张开嘴，给余同看他口中的溃疡，“小余警官爱干净，不怕我有艾滋病吗?”

余同狂躁地将人拉了下来，顶开那张欠操的嘴。  
口中的伤口被磨得生疼，段雨泽兴奋地、可耻地硬了。

余同把套子丢在了地上，不理会段雨泽支愣着的下体，将情绪全数泄进了段雨泽的嘴里。  
段雨泽哭了，他气力不及，躲不开警察的手，想要咬他又被紧紧捏着腮。余同松开手后，他便急急跑了出去，跪在垃圾桶边上咳嗽着吐着白沫，胃里犯着恶心。  
他着实后悔招惹了这样一号人物，开始的时候他当真觉得余同有几分像聂平的，独处之时便忍不住暴露了些许脆弱。时间久了，他渐渐能够接受事实，每个人都是独立的、特殊的，聂平死了便是真的死了。

段雨泽再次被余同抱到了阳台上，双腿高高举着，后穴被一只手拨弄，空落落地不得法。  
阳光渐渐弱了下来，是一片乌云遮住了太阳，原来老天的阴郁并未散去，他想要带走的大概不只是聂平一个人。  
一片乌云尚且不够，又有碍眼的活物凑过来挡光。余同居高临下地摆弄着段雨泽的身体，嘲弄地用手指弹着问他“这次要不要我帮你”。

已经泄过两次，段雨泽对余同是否拥有“帮忙”的能力持怀疑态度。  
“好啊！”段雨泽乖巧地回答，“忘了告诉小余警官，我和聂平很少在床上做，他还是喜欢把我架在窗台上操，就是现在这个姿势。”

余同的确舒爽过了，一时半会也硬不起来。按他平日的习惯，两次已经足够。他是见段雨泽难受的模样才动了怜惜之心，不成想这人当真给脸不要脸，高傲的警官受到了冒犯。

余同穿衣服的速度和脱的时候一样快，当然他没有去管段雨泽的衣服，将光裸的人留在了窗台上升着旗。  
临出门，他仍旧心中窝火，讽刺一句。  
“当婊子还立牌坊，恶心。”

“当警察还觊觎受害者家属，”段雨泽回他，“彼此彼此。”

余同走了，却没带走身体的味道。段雨泽坐在窗台上，闻着腥膻的味道，几余作呕。他好奇地盯着自己直立的躯体，天真的模样仿佛首见。他觉得自己大概是感官分离了，丝毫没有动手握住的欲望。

天色愈发阴沉，恍然间又回到了煮土豆吃的那天。  
聂平人不在了，却留给段雨泽许多遗产。脚踝上的钥匙是用来开保险柜的，段雨泽没收过聂平许多好东西，安眠药、小刀片、老鼠药……  
段雨泽觉得小刀片的质感还不错，一定能准确地隔开皮肉，找到血管。他回忆着当时聂平的操作，应该是还要温水配合。

家里没有浴缸，瓷砖冰冰凉凉的，段雨泽光着身子，不大愿意坐在地上。他搬了个小马扎到浴室，就是当初削土豆坐的那一张。  
打开淋浴，他先将身体洗了洗，开始幻想死后的光景该是什么样。

05

聂平不止一次尝试过自杀，但每次自杀不是被段雨泽发现，就是中途他自己后悔，均以失败而告终。真正距离死亡最近的那次，也是割腕。

彼时聂平刚刚辞去第二份工作不久，听从段雨泽的建议南下来到这个安静的小镇定居。其实依照段雨泽的能力，还没毕业的时候就已经十分抢手，想在首都谋求一份得体的工作并不费力。但他没有签订任何一家企业，早早地开始自主创业。  
小镇的特产是一种木材，可用作段雨泽生产货物的原料。考察的时候他发现这里的环境不错，索性直接搬了家，带着聂平过来修养。

从很小的时候开始，聂平便与别的孩子不同。那时候他还很单纯，不懂得掩藏自己的内心，在一众幼童中显得格外孤僻。随着年龄的增长，也许是父母的要求，又或许是环境的影响，聂平渐渐地学会在人群中隐藏自己，掩盖自己的特殊。他很成功，在外人看来，他就是个优秀又热情的人。  
在段雨泽的眼中，聂平人前人后就是两幅面孔，即便是在他的面前也不会放松。只是相处久了，段雨泽总算能在细节中看出男人的紧张。

同居生活少不了柴米油盐，扯掉了恋爱时期铸造的光环，也拉近了小情侣心灵之间的距离。聂平不再是二十四孝男友，眼前只有段雨泽的时候，他会冷淡、会暴躁、也会懒惰。  
段雨泽从不认为聂平的性格有什么问题，毕竟他本人也算不上多正常，他能接受旁人在一定程度上保持自我。让段雨泽担忧的是聂平的状态，这个男人看似乐观，其实很少开怀。

依照段雨泽长期观察而得出的非专业评定，聂平的主要压力来源于他对自己的过高要求。男人对于完美的过度追求，对他人看法的过分在意，很可能与早年间所受的教育以及家庭环境有关。段雨泽没见过聂平的父母，却忍不住对这对普通的夫妻产生了怨愤。  
段雨泽自认为脾气很差，相应地他能够接受聂平的暴躁，火气上来的时候两个男人完全可以脱掉衣服打一架来解决。他也愿意纵容聂平的懒惰，偶尔做些家务并不是什么为难的事，他很乐意在男人的指点下学习做饭。但是段雨泽无法忍受死气沉沉的聂平，他讨厌一回到家就看到一张仿若刚死了男朋友的脸。  
聂平的消沉，是段雨泽暴躁的源泉。

首都那间出租屋的卧室朝南，阳光很好，窗下摆着一张躺椅。那是段雨泽喜欢的运动场所，聂平却更愿意在上面做一些静止的活动，比如说晒太阳。  
男人常常直勾勾地盯着墙面，一动不动，任段雨泽咬他的耳朵也没有太大反应。这真是外人难见的奇景，段雨泽知道他没在休息、不是放空，相反地聂平的大脑正在高速运转。这个习惯聂平没有告诉过任何人，但是段雨泽知道，他就是能够知道。聂平有个习惯，每次与人交际过后，即便只谈论了几句天气，都会耗费大量脑部空余时间用来复盘。喜欢自省反思本身是个好习惯，但过分求全以至于精神紧张就对身体有碍了。

段雨泽决定换个环境，这并非年轻人遇见困难一时冲动，而是思索良久的结果。让人意外的是聂平的态度，本以为求全自傲的男人很难承认自己的问题，对于依附于人的生活会有本能的抵触，谁料到他竟然异常配合。  
段雨泽当时没能看清，多年后再回想，他才意识到那是聂平主动放下了心防，愿意放纵一次完全依赖于段雨泽。他尝试过自救，救的是他自己，也救日渐偏执孤僻的段雨泽。

年轻的情侣对待生活抱有乐观的期盼，没有人料到糟糕的结局，至少隔离生活的开始，他们都感到跟舒服。  
聂平过上了令人羡慕的健康生活，看书、运动、做饭、养植物和小动物、睡前再和段雨泽做爱。他们以为一切都在变好，短暂地沉溺于真实的幸福之中。幸福是真实的，至少多年后再回首，依旧是一段令人珍视的美好时光。

作为一个存在于社会中的人，聂平没办法骤然失踪，他的身份是儿子、是朋友、是兄弟。他时常收到来自亲友的慰问，实话自然是不能说的，只好解释仅仅是工作调动罢了。段雨泽不敢让他与人接触太多，担心刺激之下的男人会回到从前的紧张状态。对此，段雨泽同聂平商量，接手男人的全部信息，由他负责编造理由统一回复。  
安逸的日子过去几个月，段雨泽的生意开始走上正轨，他也因此变得忙碌起来。聂平开始感到孤独，他每天都会做很复杂的菜，每隔一段时间就发消息给段雨泽，询问何时归来。聂平问得很克制，段雨泽却依旧能从文字间发掘出对方的迫切需要。年轻人一旦有了目标，就会变得干劲十足。段雨泽拼命地完成了工作，终于有了空闲陪伴男友，聂平却不找他了。  
聂平开始焦虑，段雨泽的忙碌他看在眼里，一切都过了界。他不想依赖他了，段雨泽为他做得越多，他越难过。纵然段雨泽洞察人心，却终究不是聂平肚子里的蛔虫。他看得出男人的消沉，却无法感知到男人已经陷入了自我怀疑与自我否定的情绪中。

聂平不是没看过心理医生，但任何疾病的治疗都需要患者本人的配合。对于医生来说，聂平显然不是个好病人。一个从小就靠伪装生存的人，是很难向任何人打开心扉的。医生的工作是利用专业知识尽最大的可能帮助病人，面对聂平这种喜欢用高智商手法扰乱医生判断的病患，医生也很无奈。  
聂平放弃治疗，他实在没有和医生聊天的欲望。男医生用职业的温柔对待他，他的注意力却只在于对方的秃头。

段雨泽不懂得心理学，他的办法只有一个，简单而粗暴，就是带聂平出门旅游。按照医生的嘱咐，一味地逃避人群不是太好的主意，很有可能会起到反作用。  
段雨泽选择的目的地是一个古镇，错开旅游旺季，游客不多不少。开始的时候，一切看起来都进展得很好。段雨泽租住的旅馆很有古色，靠着小河。他们租来了小船游赏水乡，又在临水的餐厅内吃了很有特色的晚饭。夜里过得也很舒服，舒服到小情侣又在房间内耽搁了一整天。

一个意外到来的访客使得情况发生了转折，那时候段雨泽正挂在栏杆上，咬着聂平的胳膊喘气。聂平把他抱到了床上，走去开门。不一会男人折返，段雨泽赤着身体，红潮未退，他蹭了蹭男人的腿，哑声问：“是谁？”

“送外卖的，敲错门了。”

段雨泽没当回事，攀上来蹭男人的小腹，咬他的腿根。聂平放纵于身体的欲望，很快又扑到床上和段雨泽滚在了一起。  
门铃却在这时候不合时宜地再次响了起来。  
“真不是你们的外卖吗，王先生，尾号XXXX……”

套子用光了，聂平去楼下买。他行动很快，买回来之后却不用，一直蹭段雨泽的屁股。段雨泽有些乏了，他拍拍男人的腿商量要不要休息，没有回应，他便趴回床上由着男人蹭来蹭去。

纵欲过了，两个人终于抽出时间到古镇逛逛。  
天气不错，游客不多，段雨泽不避讳地环住聂平的胳膊，悠然欣赏街边的工艺品。聂平靠得很近，几乎是贴在段雨泽身上，时不时将人向着怀里搂抱一下，十足保护防范的姿势。

“你怎么了？”

聂平眨眨眼，语气不确定地向后方示意：“有个人一直跟着在看你。”

“见识太少，好奇男人搞基吧。”段雨泽撇撇嘴，不经心地顺着聂平的指示看过去，哪里有人。

直到二人吃过晚饭，聂平一直持续着紧张状态。段雨泽几次顺着聂平的目光看过去。有时真的有人，有时候却什么都没有。他心里慌了一下，担心聂平产生了幻觉，只是医生也没说过会有这种情况。  
他抓紧了男人的手：“我累了，咱们回去休息吧。”

头一天晚上闹得狠了，依照聂平往日的体贴，应该会问上一句“是不是哪里不舒服”。这次聂平却只是讷讷地应了，没有多话。不过也不奇怪，聂平如今的反应比照从前的确迟钝了许多。  
酒店是仿古的装修风格，要去二楼的客房可以通过漂亮的木质楼梯。聂平始终走在略靠后的位置，托着段雨泽的腰身将人保护着。到了二楼，段雨泽正用房卡开门，一直站在身后的聂平却突然闪身抓住了客房清洁的男孩，一个过肩摔将人丢下楼梯去。  
“聂平，你……你干什么！”

段雨泽是第一次看见聂平打人，实话说他表示很震惊。不过纵然他也很惊讶，依然被老板堵在楼梯拐角报了警。  
面对警察，聂平振振有词：“这人鬼鬼祟祟的，已经跟踪我们两天了。”

“你闭嘴吧！”段雨泽暴躁地吼道，“正常一些不行吗！”

好在楼梯不长，又有许多装饰能够作为阻力。服务员的身上有些许淤青擦伤，段雨泽赔了医药费，又重新找了宾馆带聂平住下。

回去的路上，聂平一直沉默，看段雨泽的眼神里充满了抱歉。段雨泽心累，有些后悔自己的态度了，实在不该在外人面前大声吼他。段雨泽有些忧心，想和聂平谈谈，聂平却先一步开始了道歉。  
聂平这个人，颓废的时候不作为，焦虑的时候又是行动派。他踢开鞋，将段雨泽按趴在床上，帮他按摩肩颈和后背。  
“对不起啊小泽，我真是太没用了，总让你操心。”聂平沮丧地念叨，“我卡里还有积蓄，医药费我回去就还给你。”

段雨泽想要叹气，他最近叹气的次数有些多了，但这次却由叹气转为了吸气。不知什么时候，聂平已经将手换成了口，沿着段雨泽的臀缝向下舔了起来。

理智回笼的时候，聂平已经离开床头坐在了窗边。他的衣服都还齐整，目光发直也不知在想些什么。段雨泽几次想要开口，也都不知该如何说才好。  
良久，聂平率先打破了沉默：“我需要治疗，回去就联系医生。”

段雨泽自然没有异议。

“换一个医生。”聂平说。

段雨泽意外地抬起眼：“是从前那个医生做了什么吗，他不好？”

“他很好，是我不好，”聂平说，“每次他和我说话，我都幻想交流的对象是一只大脑袋乌龟，太不尊重了。”

段雨泽噎了一下，跟不上聂平的脑回路。那大夫看起来还挺喜欢聂平的，即便排除职业假笑嫌疑，也是个和气的人。  
“你就在心里想想，他也不知道。况且乌龟也挺可爱的。”

“嗯，但是我问过他，他不喜欢乌龟。他不知道但是我知道，我对不起他。”

段雨泽觉得自己永远理解不了聂平这种古怪的求全心里，即便他已经放下光环在家休养，仍旧保持着鸡肋的反省习惯。大部分时候，段雨泽认同聂平有病，不过偶尔他也会受到影响以至于自我反思，是不是他自我的要求太低了一些。与疯人一同生活的结局大概就是双双魔障了。

段雨泽没有想到的是打人事件还有后续，有一天他接到当地派出所的电话，目的是重新录一次口供。那被摔伤的服务员竟然真的被发现偷盗，后续好几对游客都中了招。也许聂平真的看出了服务员的怪异，又或许是他的疑神疑鬼导致直觉惊人。段雨泽意识到他可能错怪聂平了，但现在已经迟了，聂平早就开始了新一轮的治疗。

聂平不愿意住院观察，段雨泽也不相信医院的环境，两个人同医生商量，采用了保守的药物调节外加定期心理疏导。  
病情反反复复，最受折磨的就是身边的人。往往上一秒他还在积极地做着事，下一秒却自怨自艾起来。段雨泽觉着自己的神经都要不好了，心脏仿佛被两根弹力线绑缚住，拉起来拽来拽去还得颤两颤。  
段雨泽不知道该怎样对待聂平，他小心翼翼，又担心太过殷勤的态度会刺激到男人的情绪。聂平常常觉得自己没用，活在世界上只能害人害己。他没法给身边的人带来幸福和满足，剥离曾经的光鲜外表后，留下的就是一颗不断吸血的瘤子。缺少地位和财富的人生并不可怕，怕就怕甘愿摒弃一切前进的心态，心安理得地依附他人生活。聂平想，他活着只是在吸段雨泽的血。

对于聂平的这种状况，段雨泽也做过防范措施。他邀请聂平加入自己的生意，把账单交由男人打理。只可惜效果不佳，陷入自怨的聂平会因为一个小错崩溃半天。

医生建议聂平多想想渴望的事、喜欢的人物、没能实现的梦想，以此激起他对活着的兴趣。聂平努力过，只是他发现随着时间的推移，他自己也在变化，曾经最大的渴望也变得不再有什么吸引力。他最爱的段雨泽，曾经爱得很深的段雨泽，这个人的身体甚至都失去了诱惑，日常的亲密渐渐也变成了义务。  
悲伤像一种有魔力的情绪，比照任何好吃的蜜糖都更加诱人。

趁着家中无人，聂平尝试了割腕。他坐在浴室的墙角，看血液静静地向外流淌，就反了悔。  
置物架上搁着手机，他冷静地拨通电话，叫了救护车。

段雨泽收到留言：“离死亡近了，我发现自己没有想象中那般渴望死亡。脱离这个无趣的世界不会令我开心，但想到你流泪的模样我却很难过……”

06

走廊里，小护士扶着手推车例行查房。住院部的人不多，本就宽敞的建筑空空荡荡的，只有淡淡的消毒水味道证明了医护之间的联系。  
高大英俊的访客出现在这里，比照往日更醒目许多。  
余同没穿警服，套着件宽松的中长款米色韩版风衣，年轻得好像一个学生。他的怀里抱着花，同风衣颜色相称的报纸内捆扎着一束盛开的向日葵。  
小护士被帅哥润过眼睛，心情很好地给他指路：“快进去吧，没睡觉，躺在那晒太阳呢！”

三个人的病房内只住着一位病患，房间收拾得整洁，没有多少私人物品。床头的柜子上也没放太多东西，一个扣好的饭盒，一束即将枯萎的鲜花。那束花还是余同上次探病的时候带来的，当时他亲手摆在了这里，一周过去了，竟然也没被挪动一下。余同换下花，将枯萎的那束丢进垃圾桶里，这才分出眼神去看床上的人，那人却始终闭着眼，并不理他。  
病床被摇高了一些，段雨泽左手正挂着点滴，表情安详地合着眼，靠在枕头上边晒着太阳。上午的阳光暖融融的，光线将男孩的睫毛照成了金色，他的头发有些长了，手腕间还缠着绷带，显出了与往常不同的温和与脆弱。  
余同静静地立在床边，看了那人一会，轻声开口：“你该出院了。”

没有回应。

余同垂下眼，静默少许，又去看吊瓶内的药水，仍剩了大半。他想打个招呼，却又放弃了，理了理身上的外套，转身向来处走去。  
“陪我待一会。”段雨泽睁开眼睛。

“自杀是一种很玄妙的体验，你不去尝试一下，永远不知道自己是不是真的想死。”

余同停下脚步，转过身来奇怪地看着段雨泽。

“聂平曾经中途放弃自杀，因为他担心他的死会令我伤心。”段雨泽说话的时候，喜欢直视对方的眼睛，“我学着他的样子割腕，结果也一样不是真的想死。原来我并不像想象中那样依赖他，不是没了他我就活不下去。”

“你在和我谈心？”余同坐回椅子上，斟酌措辞，此时他并不清楚该怎样做才更合适，“造成一个人死亡的原因有很多，情绪本身受到诸多因素的影响，错综复杂。聂平的死，你虽然无法全部撇清，但也没必要将症结归咎己身。既然他自己选择了离开，那这个结果至少对他本人来说是满意的，你还是，节哀吧。”

“你说的轻巧，死的是他又不是我，怎么节哀。”段雨泽扯出了一抹笑，嘲弄地对余同说，“我对你没有那个意思，你没必要照顾我的情绪。”

“我说的是事实，没有故意哄你。”余同拉开床头柜，找到段雨泽放在里面的手机递过去，“你也可以找朋友谈心，毕竟我们不熟，太私密的话的确不适合对我这个……炮友说。”

段雨泽不去接手机，反倒是死死盯着余同的眼睛：“我没有朋友，除了聂平，都是炮友。”

“那你可真是太失败了，”余同叹气，“说吧，把难过的事情都说出来，就舒服了。”

“是的，我是很难过，因为聂平抛弃了我……我怨恨他没有履行承诺为我活着，我不想死，只是无法接受他的死亡。其实我从没真正理解过他，我只关注自己，并没有将他的病情放在心上。我强迫他按照我的意愿生活，给他压力，我让他对生活彻底失去了希望……”

破开虚弱的外表，段雨泽显露出明显的极端情绪。余同对他的理论不敢苟同，且不说段雨泽是否对自己归咎过多，人已经死了，像这样马后放炮也没甚么意义。

据段雨泽所知，聂平早些年曾在父母的要求下接受过治疗，就医的原因是他消极厌学。对于普通家庭的父母来说，青春期孩子的学习问题是困扰他们的一大难题，聂家父母也不例外。那次的治疗据说是很成功的，少年聂平在医生的引导下渐渐想通了一些事，不再沉溺于无谓的情绪，变得懂事起来。他本就聪明，只要他想，很轻松就能令所有人满意。只可惜再优秀的医生也预料不到十多年后的病情发展，积累下太多“正常”的后果是巨大的反弹。  
对于这段往事，聂平讳莫如深。段雨泽没有过于探究，只是在很长一段时间里都怨恨聂平的父母。他知道这代家长的通病，过多在意家庭的面子与形象，反而对孩子真正的心理健康漠不关心，毕竟他自己的家庭也是如此。“青春期”、“矫情”、“麻烦”、“无病呻吟”，真正生病的人顶着这样的标签，接受来自亲友故作关怀的批评。“现在的孩子就是没吃过苦，没事找事，不能惯着，你不理他他就不作了……”在段雨泽看来，这样的人无比愚蠢。只是他并没有意识到，人们往往借助理想中的道德去指责别人，却只有当想通情况降临自己身上的时候，才发觉从前那些“要求”实践起来太过为难，他们并没有自己想像的那般高尚。

“每当一件事开始的时候，总会被人们幻想得过于美好。说来可笑，我曾经真的将自己当成了救世主，救赎的光环承载着我畸形的爱，聂平越有病，我其实越高兴。我站在更上层的高度指点他，想让他依靠我，离不开我。他也许并不相信我能拯救他，但是他爱我，顺从了我，我却觉得累了。”

余同听见剖白，表情有了细微的变化。段雨泽敏锐地捕捉到了他的不适，阴沉恶劣地盯着他笑，他需要一个人与他共情，分担心中痛苦的情绪。  
“除了拿钱办事的医生，面对长期抑郁的人，很难有人会报以持久的同情和耐心，聂平对此心知肚明，但他其实是渴望被关怀的，理智让他不敢与人深交，因为被抛弃远比孤单更难接受。耐心的耗尽是一个过程，又受到长期相处的感情制约，同病情一样反反复复，在相互救赎与互相折磨之间徘徊不定。情绪产生伊始，施舍一方会有意掩盖，避免因此遭到失职或是不负责任的指责。但这种遮掩是无力的，心思敏感的人甚至会将你抓个正着。他知晓我的变化，害怕失去我，因而惶惶终日。他卖力地讨好我，主动凑过来，加倍地被我伤害。”

“你做过什么伤害他的事？”

那就多了，段雨泽回忆道：“我不是一个生闷气的人，辱骂、惩罚、暴力才是我惯用的手段。有时候他的消沉持续太久，超出了我耐心的周期，我就将用极端的手段施加在他身上，他总能给出回应。”

“什么样的回应，表达痛苦吗？”

“不，他很顺从，他从不忤逆我。”

不知从什么时候开始，聂平出现了勃起困难，起初他以为是药物的影响，不顾段雨泽的阻挠停了药，却仍旧不见起色。  
“他背着我偷偷服药，你见过的，就是抽屉里的那个。”段雨泽说，“这瞒不了我多久，同住一个屋檐下，做爱这种事在什么时间我又说不准，只过了两三次我便发现了。我不喜欢他吃那些东西，我把他绑在栏杆上，打他、咬他、用新纸片割他的手、把指甲嵌进他的肉里。他开始狂暴地弄我，我们用疼痛证明彼此的存在……”  
“不准确，应该说我当时是这样以为的，小余警官。”段雨泽讽刺地说，“那药劲还挺大，难怪他每次吃过药都那么凶，原来也不是因为爱我啊。”

“事到如今再说这些已经没有意义了，他活着的时候，你们过得很充实，走的又没有痛苦，很安详。你多往好处想，也算是没甚么遗憾了，别钻牛角尖。”余同说罢叹了口气，按铃叫护士过来拔针，“倒是你，不知道你有没有意识到你如今的想法很极端，很疯狂。我不知道你这种状态多久了，或许你与他长期相处之下心理上受到了许多影响，我建议你去找医生看看。”

段雨泽无礼地盯着余同看，随即发出嗤笑：“完了小余警官，你竟然真对我有意思。看来我不能找你聊天了，你快走，打扰到你我真的很抱歉。”

“没关系，我……”

余同正待说些什么，护士却在这时推门走了进来，两人都默契地闭了嘴。小护士很喜欢段雨泽，每次看见他都露出慈祥的姨母微笑，也时常鼓励他多出去走走。

“这几天麻烦你了，”段雨泽从床上坐了起来，活动了一下僵硬的手腕，对护士道谢，“我也该出院了，逃避只管得了一时，既然想清楚了要活着，不如早点面对。”

“可不是嘛，”护士笑着说，“你看外面阳光这么好，有什么想不开的事呢。你还年轻，没事多看看花花草草，少想些有的没的，实在难过了，就多想想身边的人。你死了，让关心你的人多难过呢！”

早就没了轻生的想法，段雨泽听着护工的关心，面上乖巧，心里却觉得好笑。他记得聂平自杀的那会，醒来后也是被医生好一通数落。常人看来，一个父母俱在又有亲友关心的人如何都不该自杀，因为这是不负责任的行为。其实仔细想想，我们一开始就没有选择来到这个世界，遑论承担因此强加而来的责任。一个人没有机会决定他的出生，但总该有权力选择结束自己的生命。  
段雨泽时常自负聪明，他能理解聂平的一些想法，毕竟在他看来，这个世界的确是低效又无趣的，人类也只不过是一群愚蠢的欲望产物罢了，弃之并不可惜。他之所以想要拴住聂平，是因为这无趣的人生太过漫长，总该有个称心的人陪伴才不那样难过。他利用聂平的爱胁迫男人，迫使他留在自己身边。七年，聂平最终还是累了，独自解脱。

段雨泽想哭，想闹，想发泄，他想把聂平从坟墓里挖出来质问他为何抛弃自己。可是没有用了，聂平走了，他还能作给谁看。眼前站着的男人是余同，一个对自己有好感的小警察。段雨泽继续端详这人的眼睛，不出意外竟看出了几分疼惜。  
“小余警官，”段雨泽说，“你条件挺好，应该不难找到称心的人。我大概猜得出你喜欢什么样的，但我劝你改改口味，离我远些。你看外边太阳那么好，想必对你来说人生亦然，何苦自虐。”

余同走了，他明白段雨泽的意思，他们两个的确不合适。他知道自己的癖好，并不介意找个男朋友是个神经病，只是段雨泽身上承载的过往太多，太重了。一个人无论生前如何，一旦死去，分量就变得沉重许多，永远占据段雨泽的心。

出院的时候艳阳高照，真正离开那天却又下起了雨。段雨泽独自撑伞，扯着个单薄的行李箱去了车站。没有人送他，也没人知道他要去哪里。将鸡鸭交给房东之后，段雨泽已经切断了同这座城市的最后牵绊。  
他预想到将来，聂平这个名字会被许多人淡忘，包括那些许久不联系的朋友，甚至他中年丧子的父母也早晚被时间冲淡悲伤。段雨泽也不知道自己的难过能坚持多久，也许并不需要太久，会有另外的人被他忧郁的气质所吸引，陪伴他开启新的感情。  
死去的人解脱，同时斩断的是那人苦心经营多年的人间情谊，死者若是泉下有知，也不知会不会遗憾。活着的人活着，漫长的人生中还会遇见其他的人，却只能依靠自己独立行走下去。

生即痛苦，死亦无欢。已经成年的人再无法将责任推给过去和成长，无论是艰难存活还是超脱离世，一切悲伤的元凶只能是自己。

2020年2月21日

**Author's Note:**

> 写完了，故事的氛围不大开朗，希望没有影响到读者的情绪。  
另：本故事纯属虚构，切勿细思、带入、体验、模仿，感谢阅读！


End file.
